Johnny Test: Theme Song 3
The Johnny Test Theme Song 3 is the third theme song used in the Johnny Test cartoon. It was used ever since the Season 5's premiere, Johnny Goes Nuts/Johnny Daddy Day, up to today. Summary Like in the last theme song, this theme song also starts with a countdown, and, as it reaches 0, the words Johnny, followed by Test, blink a few times. Then, the radioactivity sign is shown, becoming lower. Johnny than jumps on it, and, after it spins a few degrees, Johnny takes off with the Turbo Action Backpack, flying to the lab, where he takes a radioactive chewing gum created by his sisters. As he eats it, he changes to Johnny X, and uses the hurricane hands to make the lab a mess. Johnny then jumps onto Scoots and then leaves the lab, passing through Lila's room, who is working on the pc, and through the kitchen, which Hugh tries to make it shine, finally returning back to the lab. Dukey is than shown laughing, as Johnny rides Scoots, and stops near him. They then reach the door to Johnny's room. As Johnny opens the room, a lot of junk comes out of it, including a surf board, which Johnny uses to surf on the junk. The intro then shows clips from random episodes, clips shown up until the ending on the theme, which is also taken from the old theme song, with Dukey breaking the guitar. Johnny's sisters shutting a handle down, and the cartoon's logo "Johnny Test" appears on the screen. Intro Spoilers * Clips showed spoilers for the episodes: ** The Destruction of Johnny X - 2 clips were shown. Johnny X's wristwatch blinking, Johnny X and Super Pooch about to take off. ** Johnny of the Deep - 2 clips were shown. Johnny and Dukey being transformed from seahorses into sharks by Susan and Mary, Johnny and Dukey surfing and jumping pass each other. ** Cat Scratch Johnny - 4 clips were shown. Johnny's 3D glasses shooting out beams, Johnny and Dukey as cats being surrounded, Johnny putting on his 3D glasses, Susan and Mary firing their paint gun at Johnny and Dukey. ** Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: The Final Battle - 2 clips were shown. Johnny charging towards Bling Bling with Bling Bling charging right back at him, Johnny in his battle gears in a robot. ** Johnny Double Coupons - Johnny skating down suicide hill as his clothes slowly flies away. ** Johnny Goes Nuts - 2 clips were shown. Johnny and Dukey riding on their armchair with rocket boosters and flies away, Johnny and Dukey in a mini car flying up into the air. ** Spotless Johnny - Johnny trying on the crab arms. ** Quantum of Johnny - Johnny and Dukey as secret agents and they shake their sunglasses before looking at each other. ** Johnny Tube - Johnny playing his guitar in the theatre. ** Johnny Irresistible - 2 clips were shown. Mr Teacherman yelling at Johnny, Johnny being transformed into a monster. ** Johnny's Rat Race - Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary holding onto some of their inventions and are teleported away. ** Johnny Swellville - Johnny and Dukey travelling back in time. ** JTV - The dance part. Lyrics (J-J-J-Johnny Test...) (J-J-J-Johnny Test...) Got a head of firey hair, and a turbo-charged backpack! (Johnny Test) His genius sisters use him like a lab rat. (Johnny Test) A neat, freaked dad at home, a super-busy mom. (Johnny Test) The boy's best friend is a talking dog. (A talking dog? That's right) Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark. (Whoa) Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park. (Whoa) Phero-booster Bling-Bling, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?) Johnny Test! (This is the life of..) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test! (What do we make of this?) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test! Characters * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Lila * Hugh * Johnny X * Super Pooch * Bling-Bling Boy * Mr Teacherman * Mr Black * Mr White Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6